Past, Here We Come!
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Kids from the future have arrived at Camp Half-Blood! Who are their parents? How did they come? Join our favorite demigods as they meet their children before they are born.
1. Who are they?

**This is the story in which the demigods' kids go back in time. I've changed the ages, so the older ones are seventeen and the younger either three to four months after fifteen or (in Andromeda and Cassandra's case) **_**almost **_**sixteen. The list of demigods' names and ages are:**

**Christopher (17 3/4), Andromeda (15 1/2) and Cassandra (15 1/2) Jackson – Percy and Annabeth**

**Bianca (16 1/4), Alexander (16 1/4) and Selene (13 1/4) di Angelo – Nico and Thalia**

**Aeneas (17 1/2) and Penelope (14) Grace – Jason and Piper**

**Lysandra (15 1/4) and Felix (14 1/4) Valdez – Leo and Reyna**

**Hadrian (16) and Roxanne (14) Zhang – Frank and Hazel**

**Theodore (15 1/4) and Cyrus (15 1/4) Stoll – Travis and Katie**

**Anastasia (16 1/4) Solace – Will and Nyssa**

**Leon (17 1/2) Rodriguez – Chris and Clarisse**

**That's the kids done, and next chapter (or maybe this one, if I don't want to leave a cliffy) you'll come to know who's dating whom. Also, Thalia has become the official representative of the Artemis cabin.**

_**Set one month after the Giant War**_

_**Percy's POV**_

'Oh, Annabeth, how will we survive the nightmares?' I whispered into my girlfriend's hair as she sat, shivering, on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, in the dead of the night. Actually, it was dawn now, but it doesn't matter now. Annabeth had come running into my cabin at one o'clock at night.

This might be common knowledge now, but Annabeth and I had fallen into Tartarus. We hadn't gotten out unscathed, either. I have several deep cuts on my face, as did Annabeth. We both had multiple bruises that had made our skin look black and blue. Annabeth fared slightly better than me, at least. My right arm and leg was shattered. Apollo, poor fellow, god, whatever, had to spend four hours mending them in a surgery. Annabeth had cracked three of her ribs and had a clean break in her left arm. I had one vertical slash on my back, and a horizontal one on my chest. Annabeth had a long diagonal slash which went from her lower chest to her abdomen. And, of course, we had minor cuts and multiple scars scaling the length of our arms and legs.

That had been one month ago. Now, my arm and leg was good enough so that I could practice standing and writing. Annabeth had to lie down for three days to heal her ribs and arm, and she was now able to fight when she promised not to over-exert herself. I'd start that in another month. I was going to stay at Camp, as it was summer, but Annabeth and I would go to my mom's place during the weekends. I was being forced to take baths _all the time_.

Our other physical injuries were healing fast, but Will and Apollo told me that however much they tried, scars will be left from the slashes on my back and chest.

Mentally, we were doing horribly; we were on the long road to healing, but we still had to deal with nightmares which went into excruciating detail about our time in Tartarus. We re-lived every moment we spent there again and again. It all went away when we were with each other, though. It was much better with Annabeth.

I looked down to see that Annabeth had fallen asleep. I lay her gently on the bed and lay down too. With her in my arms, I drifted into a nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

'Wake up, Seaweed Brain,' I heard a familiar voice whisper. 'It's seven, I have to go.'

My eyes snapped open. Annabeth, her blonde hair hanging down toward her left side, her grey eyes smiling, was looking at me. I quickly got up and led her to the door. She kissed me on the cheek and said, 'See you at breakfast.'

Then she put on her hat and ran to her cabin.

I could never bring myself up to saying anything when she said goodbye. She had started coming in every night. I sighed, changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and shorts, brushed my teeth, and headed out for breakfast.

Once I finished eating my blue pancakes with blue-berry milkshake, Chiron stood up and said, 'Will all head councilors of the major Olympian cabins and Nico, plus the Romans visiting go to the Camp's head-quarters once they finish breakfast, please? Pollux, Connor, no need for you to go. And Nyssa, Reyna, you should come too.'

Baffled, I followed all the people asked to go. The Romans visiting were Frank and Hazel. Jason and Reyna had shifted into Camp Half-Blood, leaving Frank and Hazel as the praetors. Jason and Thalia lived in the Zeus cabin now, but Thalia had been appointed Artemis' representative. She became joint head with Jason of the Zeus cabin whenever Stella (the new Lieutenant of the Hunters) and the other Hunters came to visit, which was often now, like, once in the summer for a week. Reyna lived in the Ares cabin.

I sat at the right of the head, where Chiron stood, with Annabeth on my right, Jason across. Next to Jason sat Piper with Leo on her other side. Reyna sat next to Annabeth. Thalia was next to Reyna, sitting with Nico, Reyna across from Leo and Travis and Katie sat across from Thalia and Nico. Frank, Hazel, Will and Nyssa sat next to Thalia, while Chris and Clarisse brought up the rear by sitting next to Travis and Katie.

We were all discussing why we had to be brought here for five minutes, when Chiron trotted in. He looked extremely worried. 'Now, children, I have asked you all to come because some people stumbled here last night. They are – ah, _related_ to you. This is why you have come.'

He had placed delicate stress on _related_, and left us wondering what was so special about these people. Chiron went out and returned two minutes later with a group of sixteen (being informed of that with a quick head-count), eight boys, and eight girls. They looked to be about the same age.

Still wondering their speciality, I looked them over with a critical eye. Even though there were two children of Zeus present in the Camp, they acknowledged me as leader, apparently because they had known me as _me_ for two summers more than Thalia. And, according to them, I was the one who led them into battle against Kronos. So the responsibility fell to me to see if they were a threat.

My eyes widened as I observed all the kids keenly. They looked so similar to all the people in the room! I sighed, and I felt thirteen people looking at me, waiting for my verdict.

The only thing that came out of my mouth, as I put together all the pieces, was, 'Chiron, are they from the future?'

**(This would be the perfect place for me to stop for a cliffy, but I won't put you through the torture)**

I heard gasps all around me as they examined the kids closely. They all seemed to be in their teenage years. Chiron gave a grim nod. This one small gesture acquired a far larger reaction. Everybody burst into questions. The most common questions were, 'Are you our kids?' and 'From how many years into the future are you from?'

I banged my hands on the ping-pong table and shot up from my seat. Everyone immediately fell quiet. I advanced towards Chiron and hissed, 'Have you checked if they are who they say they are?'

He frowned. 'No, I didn't, because they told me all their parents' names and how many years into the future they were from, and they looked enough like you for me to believe them.'

'So they _are_ our children, then?' I asked. Chiron nodded. I whirled to face the future-teens. 'Oldest one, come forward,' I ordered. Everyone looked at one another, and then shoved a tall boy, about a year older than me and an inch or two shorter (Hey, I shot up after the war! I'm now taller than Jason, some 6'2). He had tousled blonde hair with few black streaks, a tiny grey one, deep tan and calm grey eyes.

'State your full name, age and parents,' I said roughly. He coughed and said, 'Christopher Jackson, known as Christ (pronounced as _krist_), son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, seventeen, close to eighteen years of age.'

I jerked back, gob smacked. This boy was my _son_. Shaking off all emotions, I said, 'I will ask you two questions, one from the Titan War, one from the Giant War. Answer them truthfully.'

Christ nodded hastily. 'Who were the spy and her boyfriend? How did the boyfriend die?'

Christ gulped and said, 'The spy had been Silena Beauregard. Her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, had been killed when he and you had gone to destroy the _Princess Andromeda_. He kinda blew himself up.'

One girl hid her face and another girl rubbed the first one's back, smirking slightly.

'Second question: Name the number and names of the people on the _Argo II_ who were possessed by _eidolons_,' I said.

Christ smiled and said, 'Three people on the _Argo II_ had been possessed by _eidolons_: Dad, you, and Uncles Jason and Leo were the victims.'

I smiled my warm smile, letting my protective façade drop, and said, 'Both answers are correct. Welcome to the past.'

**Whew! I wrote this whole chapter in, like, an hour. My fingers hurt from typing. I will post the next chapter in a week's time. See you then!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**

**Edited: 18/4/13**

**Edited: 12/9/13**


	2. Can I know your names?

**Okay. I am officially in shock. Today, at one o'clock in the afternoon at India, I checked my email. Nothing unusual about that. But what came in the email was highly unusual. **_**Forty-four whopping emails**_**? And, **_**only one belonged to the trash**_**. I feel like I'm in heaven. So many people want me to continue writing this story **_**this week**_**. I was so exhilarated that I wrote the next chapter immediately. I'm also hoping to write a MoA reunion, even if the book has already been released. It should be out in a week. I dedicate this chapter to all people who favorited, follow and reviewed this story. Now, we go forward.**

_**Percy POV**_

Have you ever felt totally numb? I felt like that when I greeted my son from the future after asking him the two questions. I may have smiled warmly, acted calm, but after all, it was but a façade underneath another.

'Chiron, I'll handle them and this mess,' I told Chiron. 'If anything happens, I'll call you.' Chiron nodded and went out.

The accepted leader at Camp was given a special drachma which would be tossed out of any Iris-Message so that you had to put a different drachma. This particular drachma, when tossed into the air, immediately contacted Chiron, without needing to summon a rainbow. It looked like a normal drachma, except it had _CHB_ stamped on either side of the coin, and it's sides were dusted with the color of the Camp Leader's cabin, so in my case, sea-green.

I turned to the War Council and the future people, saying, 'Everybody, split up, go with your significant other and stand in different corners. The future demigods will come forth one by one, introduce themselves, and go stand with their parents. Everything clear?'

A chorus of 'Yes' sounded in my ears, as Jason and Piper, Leo and Reyna, Thalia and Nico (they had started dating just a few months ago), Frank and Hazel, Will and Nyssa, Chris and Clarisse, and Travis and Katie went to different corners where seats were available. Annabeth continued sitting where she was.

'Wait,' I held up a hand, stopping the next oldest demigod from speaking. 'Christopher, check if the couples, other than Annabeth and I, are correct.'

Christ looked around and nodded. 'Continue, then,' I sighed and sat next to Annabeth, Christ following us and sitting down.

Two girls, whom I recognized as the one hiding her face and the other patting her back, came forward. They had curly black hair with several blonde streaks, tied back in a fish braid, lightly tanned skin, and stormy sea-green eyes. I suspected that they were twins, and Christ's sisters; I assumed they were younger. I couldn't think of them as my _daughters_ when I was hardly seventeen.

The second twin who had patted the first one the back said, 'Hi everyone, we're Christ's younger sisters. I'm Cassandra, better known as Cassie, and this is my older twin sister, Andromeda, or Andy. We're fifteen.'

I started laughing. Why I would name my daughter after a ship I helped blow up? Andy blushed brighter than Rachel's hair, which was pretty bright. I assumed it was because of her name, and stopped, pitying my daughter. I probably didn't name her after the ship, more like the lady the original Perseus rescued from the sea monster.

A girl stood upright and grabbed the ear of the slouching boy next to her. They looked similar, reminding me of Thalia and Nico. The girl had curly black hair which she held in a ponytail, and the boy had messy black hair. Both of them had olive skin and electric blue eyes which has black spikes outwards from the pupils. The girl said, 'Hey, I'm Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo, and this,' she yanked the boy by his ear and let go. The boy started rubbing his ear with a sour look on his face, 'is my younger twin, Alexander di Angelo, also known as Alex. We're sixteen.'

Thalia and Nico's eyes widened as Bianca grabbed her brother's ear again and yanked them towards their parents. Nico's eyes first filled with tears as he saw his daughter, who looked so much like his sister, the girl's aunt, whom she was named after.

Cassie leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, 'Future you and Dad told us that Uncle Nico couldn't even say her name without flinching for until she was one. Aunt Thalia had named her.'

She nodded to let her twin know that I heard too.

One more girl came forward, whose spiky brown hair was held within a hair band, her skin resembling Andy and Cassie's, and black eyes which looked like electricity ran through them. She looked mature, though she had an air of childlike innocence about her.

'Hey everybody, I'm Selene di Angelo, Bianca and Alex's younger sister. I'm thirteen years old.'

She went over and joined her parents and siblings. Thalia looked shocked that she had more than two children, but hugged Selene nonetheless.

Another boy came over. He had messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and sky blue eyes. He said and, 'Hello, Aeneas Grace here, son of Jason and Piper Grace, seventeen.'

Piper looked like someone had knocked her over, as did Jason, though they had faint smiles as Aeneas approached them.

A girl with choppy blonde hair braided with an eagle feather, Cherokee skin tone and kaleidoscopic eyes skipped forward and said, 'Hiya, I'm Penelope "Penny" Grace, Aeneas' younger sister, fourteen years old.'

Jason smiled at his daughter, while Piper could only say, 'Wow, you look_so much_ like me!'

The next girl had long curly black hair, a light tan and blue eyes. 'I'm Lysandra or Sandy Valdez, daughter of Leo and Reyna Valdez, fifteen years old.'

Reyna sighed with relief. She apparently felt thankful that at least her daughter seemed to be similar to her.

'Felix Valdez, Sandy's younger brother, at your service,' the boy with messy black hair, light tan and black eyes said. This boy seemed to go more on his father, though. According to me, at least.

A boy with porcelain skin, black eyes and buzz cut, remaining hair (messy) brown, said, 'Hadrian Zhang, son of Frank and Hazel Zhang, sixteen years old.'

Hazel looked happy that her son looked like his father (if only a little). Everyone knew they adored each other.

A girl with long black hair left open with two strands twisted and pinned back with a couple of clips, tanned skin and golden eyes said, 'Roxanne Zhang, fourteen years old, Hadrian's sister.'

This time it was Frank's turn to look ecstatic.

Two boys came up, looking not unlike the Stoll twins, whom they turned out to be. Both of them had messy brown hair, light tan and mischievous grass-green eyes.

'That's Cyrus-' 'That's Theodore "Theo".' Together, they said, 'Stoll, twin sons of Travis and Katie Stoll, fifteen years old.'

Katie looked frightened. I would too, if I had a pair of twins who were as mischievous as their father and uncle.

The last girl in the group came and said, 'Anastasia Solace, only child of Will and Nyssa Solace, sixteen, better known as Stacie.'

Stacie had curly blonde hair with brown streaks, held in a messy bun, tanned skin and blue eyes with flecks of black in them. Will smiled in his easygoing way at her while Nyssa smiled awkwardly. She wasn't good with people, a trait she inherited from her father.

The last boy, who had messy brown hair, deep tan and hard reddish-brown eyes, came forward and said, 'I'm the last person here. I'm Leon Rodriguez, seventeen, only child of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez.'

Clarisse looked him over and gruffly said, 'You'll do.' She thumped him on the back.

'Okay,' Travis said, rubbing his hands, a mischievous expression plastered on his face. 'Is anyone of you dating?'

'Um,' Christ held up his hand. 'I'm dating Bianca…'

Bianca's face started growing rosier and rosier while I had a hard time not laughing at the look on Nico's face as he glared at Christ. My poor son put his head in his arms and mumbled something I _just_ managed to hear, 'I got this once, and I don't need this another time…'

Aeneas was next. 'I'm kind of dating Andy.'

He looked braver than I thought he would be after saying that. I expected I'd scare kids of demigods off (I wasn't the Hero of Olympus twice for nothing, after all). He ran behind Jason as I turned my glare on him. How dare he date my daughter! I was going to…

Annabeth's hand gripped mine, her breath tickling my ear, 'You're being over-protective, lay off…'

Hadrian came up next and grabbed Cassie's hand, looking at me nervously. I got the message and started alternating my glares between my daughters' two boyfriends.

Alex was the next to reveal his girlfriend. 'I'm with Sandy.'

Leo stiffened, and looked furious. Reyna grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down, which worked somewhat.

_Join the club_, I thought darkly.

'And, I'm with Stacie,' Leon came and said in a manner which resembled both his mother's and father's.

Will started to look furious, and looked up from his future wife and daughter with a dark look on his face.

'So the rest of you aren't dating?' I asked. Annabeth hit me on my shoulder.

'Of course not! Selene's thirteen, while the rest alternate between fourteen and fifteen!' she hissed. I scowled at her.

'Yeah, but everyone (at least in our generation) knows that Selene _will_ end up with Felix,' Bianca rolled her eyes. For a bubbly and cheerful girl, she sure could act like Thalia when she wants to.

Nico glared at Felix, who looked suddenly interested in his shoes, while Selene blushed a bright red and hid her head in her hands. I just sat back and enjoyed, something which much of the room followed.

'Cyrus is definitely going to end up with Roxy though,' Theo said flippantly. His twin glared at him, blushing furiously, as did Roxy. Frank just turned and gave the afore mentioned boy a hard look, while I started laughing my head off. Most people looked on smiling.

'As though you aren't going to be with Penny, are you, Theo?' Cyrus retaliated. Now no one could stop themselves from laughing, the complete opposite of Theo, whose face lost all traces of laughter. He glared at his twin, while Jason looked daggers to him.

'Okay, okay, let's not elevate this further,' Bianca said in a pacifying voice. She seemed to be the lieutenant of their group, seeing as everyone backed down immediately. Annabeth repeated it with our generations, and all turned calm.

At the end of the introductions and "who was dating who", all daddies, including me and excepting Chris and Travis wanted to murder their daughter's boyfriends/ crushes. I swear, when I get my hands on _Aeneas_ and _Hadrian_, I was going to...

**(The rest of this paragraph has been omitted owing to the rather graphicness which opposes this story's rating)**

'So!' Annabeth said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. 'How are we going to tell everyone at Camp that people from the future have come to visit?'

'Why don't we tell everyone during lunch?' Chris suggested. I agreed to it, and since I did, so did everyone. We made the plans fairly fast.

I used my "Camp Leader" drachma to tell Chiron of the plan as to tell what we were going to do during lunch. He said that he'd tell us how he found them later. We all agreed on that.

'Well, kids, time to rehearse!' Annabeth smiled ruefully.

'Yes, Mom!' Came from our kids, while the others said, 'Yes, Aunt Annabeth!'

Kids never change.

**This chapter is kind of longer than the previous one. I would have mentioned how exactly they came from Chiron's point of view in this one, but I wanted to send this up today, and it's nearing midnight (for me). I wanted you guys to know who all had come. Anyways, if the response to this chapter is as enthusiastic as for the last one, the next chapter will come tomorrow. If not, you can expect your next chapter on Sunday. Plus, I'll be gone on a holiday from 27th April to 6th May, so I _may_ or may not be able to update once during that period. Are we good? Bye!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**

**Edited: 19/9/13**


	3. Telling the Camp

**I'm sorry for not updating on the time I said I would, which was Sunday. I couldn't think of anything to write, but I know what to now. This chapter is my favorite for now. You never know when another chapter might become a favorite of mine. This story is going to be in Percy's POV, but if you want someone else from the Past, then send their names. Enjoy!**

_**Percy POV**_

'I'll ready our scripts now,' Annabeth got up and started walking to the door.

'I'd make sure they were in Ancient Greek or Latin though!' I shouted at her back. Her only retort was turning and sticking her tongue out of me.

I turned back to see everybody stare at us. I realized I kind of know why. We hadn't been with each other since Christmas, when we used to act like this. After that, I went missing, and Annabeth closed up. We came back with our sanity hanging on as thin strings, maybe thinner, as our life.

I grinned at our new friends, who looked gob smacked to see Annabeth and I behaving like this. I decided to ignore them and turn to my kids. Christ, Andy and Cassie all were looking at me in amusement. As I later learned from my younger daughter, Annabeth and I rarely behaved like this in front of them.

After having a good laugh with my daughters and their jokes, I turned to Christ and in a rather loud voice, said, 'So, son, how did you and Bianca get together? Was it as dramatic as your Mom and I?'

My words had their intended effect. Everybody except Nico, Christ and Bianca started laughing. All of them were red though; Nico with anger, and the other two with embarrassment.

'Oh, well, uh…' Christ stuttered as Bianca hid her face in her hands, Thalia patting her back while trying to stifle her laughter. Thankfully for all of them, Annabeth came bursting into the room, and announced, 'I have the script ready!'

She looked rather astonished to see many occupants of the room laughing and three with red faces sitting in their seats. Nico sported an angry look, Bianca's face was still buried in her hands, and Christ was muttering nonsense. Everyone quieted down when Annabeth entered, though not at once. Travis, and his sons took ten minutes in getting back to normal, though some snickers still escaped them.

'Okay, so this is the plan…'

* * *

'Campers!' Chiron said, trotting to the front so that everybody's eyes were on him. I could hear their whispers about where Annabeth, I and the other couples were, and what not. My eyes flitted to all of us standing here. Christ was doing the same. Apparently, Christ was the Leader of the Camp, only because he was descended from Annabeth and I, and also the simple fact that he was the oldest at Camp.

'Some people arrived yesterday night from a faraway place. They have a relation with the demigods who had been present at the War Council. These people are children from the future.'

Total silence greeted our ears as I beckoned the people behind me to follow me on stage. Everybody gasped to see the teens from the future that bore a striking resemblance to the demigods from our time. Questions burst out like a leaking faucet from every single person in the room.

I allowed the torrent to go on for five minutes, by which time Chiron went back to his table. I held up my hand to silence people, which they gradually receded into.

'Demigods!' I shouted to gain the attention of two stubborn Aphrodite girls who kept on insisting on talking to each other. 'These children are really from the future. They are our kids!'

Silence again befell on the people in the room. Shock enveloped everyone in the room.

'Are you sure?' asked Malcolm from Athena skeptically. 'Did you check if they really from the future?'

'Yes,' I answered. 'I asked the oldest kid two questions regarding the two wars. He answered correctly. On the plus side, you have a nephew and two nieces, Malcolm.'

The look on his face was similar to having been slapped in his face. Christ, Andy and Cassie took this as the cue to step forward and say, 'Hey, Uncle Malcolm!'

Malcolm now looked like he was blown over a cliff and he couldn't believe it. 'Who – who are y – you?'

'I'm your nephew, Christ, short for Christopher, and these are my younger sisters Andromeda and Cassandra, better known as Andy and Cassie. We're seventeen and fifteen, almost eighteen in my case, respectively. Our parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson.'

Now not only Malcolm, but also all the other Athena kids, looked a lot like they had been clubbed over the head.

'What?' Lexia, one of Annabeth's younger sisters and Connor's girlfriend, said.

'Yes, Lexi,' Annabeth cut in. 'These three kids are your nephew and nieces, and my kids.'

The Athena kids being shocked enough, we turned to the other occupants of the room. The future kids introduced themselves, and Aeneas and Penny went with their aunts and uncles from Aphrodite, who forced them to follow. Piper went after them shaking her head because she knew that her siblings would make her children unrecognizable by dinner. The different future kids started heading out with their parents, while only mine and Annabeth's, Thalia and Nico's , Frank and Hazel's, and Leo and Reyna's kids along with their parents remained.

My kids went to Lexi, who stood there, lost.

'Hey, Aunt Lexi!' Cassie chirped to her.

'Hi – um, are you Andy or Cassie?' Lexi smiled weakly and apologetically. Cassie just shook her head and said, 'Don't worry, Aunt Lexi, you're not the only one who gets confused about which twin is which. Mom, Dad, Christ, Aeneas and Hadrian are the only ones who can identify us from each other. Aeneas and Hadrian were only included because they have to correctly identify their girlfriends, don't they?'

Lexia laughed and nodded her agreement. She seemed to be more at peace around the kids. Bianca suddenly came up and cooed, 'Oh, Aunt Lexi, your daughter is so cute!'

Lexia looked gob smacked. 'I have a daughter?'

Bianca nodded happily (I still find it difficult to believe that her parents are Thalia and Nico). 'Oh yes, Tina is super cute! She's only, like, eight, but she's too cute! Her older brother, John, is very protective of her as she's obvious to get a cute boyfriend.'

'Who do I marry?' Lexia inquired, still surprised. 'Uncle Connor, of course!' Bianca said, looking surprised herself. 'Aren't you dating him?'

'I am! It's just, I want to know for sure who I marry, don't I?' Lexia said, slightly relieved. 'How old is John?'

'He's twelve,' Bianca said dismissively. A mischievous look crossed her eyes as she bumped her shoulder with Christ's. 'I say, if he was eighteen, I would date him rather than you, Christ!'

'Hey!' Christ yelped as the girls dissolved into laughter. As I overheard the whole conversation, I let out a chuckle and went to find Annabeth to tell her about the conversation.

'Oh gods!' I yelped as a thought suddenly struck me. It came out louder than I thought it would, because everyone turned to stare at me. 'We will have to tell our immortal parents about the kids!'

The unfortunate parents, including myself, were horrified, while everyone else tried to stifle their laughter as they took in the predicament.

'We don't need to, you know,' Annabeth tried to reason. 'We'll figure out how to get them back on our own…'

'We have to! They are the only people to consult if we want to find something, or we'll be terribly punished!' I insisted, another thought striking me. 'And also, even our mortal parents play a large part in our fates! We need to tell them too!'

Even Annabeth could not fight my logic. Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and few others looked highly relieved. 'We don't have any family in the mortal world to consult to,' Thalia explained. 'We only have to explain the immortal ones. Phew!'

The campers started laughing as something started ringing in Andromeda's pocket. She froze.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

'Andy,' Christ said slowly, as the others were frozen too. I wondered what was wrong. 'Did you know that your phone worked across time spans?'

I froze too. That was _me_ _or Annabeth_ calling? Oh no.

**(I am too good to leave a cliffy here)**

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red_

'Take the call, Andy,' Cassie urged. Andy slowly pulled out her mobile staring at it as the song continued playing.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

'What's the song?' I whispered the question to Christ.

'You know Taylor Swift?' he asked me. I nodded and said, 'Oh yes, she arrived at Camp a few days ago. She's what, eleven now?'

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red_

'She's a demigod?' Christ said, startled. At my nod and words, 'Daughter of Apollo', he said, 'Well, she's pretty famous in our time, made a fortune in singing, and this song of hers is one of Andy and Cassie's favorites. It's called Red, from the album of the same name, and according to them, it reminds them of Silena and Beckendorf's relationship.'

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red_

'It's Mom!' Andy squealed.

'Pick up, Andy!' Cassie urged.

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red_

'Hello?' Andy said slowly, putting the phone to her ear. A blast of noise sounded on the other end and Andy almost threw the phone in her haste to get it away from her ear. Gibberish came out from the other end, which everyone in the room tried to decipher.

'Mom…' Andy said slowly, then, raising her voice, almost shouting, said, 'MOM!'

The noise stopped, and Andy took this as her cue to continue, 'Mom, all of us are okay, and together… well, we're in the same place at the very least, we trust them, and, um, we have kind of spread out, and…'

She took the phone away from her ear, and covered it with her hand and looked to Malcolm and said, 'Get the other future kids _now_.'

She turned her attention back to the phone and started talking. 'Okay, Mom… oh, it's you Dad, well, um, I have no way to explain this… what? I give the phone to Christ? But… Dad, listen, I'll give you the phone to the leader of this place we're at, one sec…' And she held the phone out to me.

Oh gods! What was I going to tell my future self? I have my kids here with me? How weird would that sound? I slowly held out my hand and took the mobile.

'Hello?' came a voice from the other end. I heard the voice I hear whenever I talk underwater. It really was my future self talking.

'Hello?' I said back. I could here the person at the other end freeze. 'Oh – my – gods. What did those kids do this time? Or maybe, more appropriately, that time?'

'What happened, Percy?' a female voice came faintly. A familiar female voice.

Annabeth.

I heard some static in the background as Future Me told something to Future Annabeth. Annabeth's voice floated back to my ears – the future one, that is.

'Um, is this Past Percy speaking?' Annabeth said. I knew her long enough to detect the emotions she felt. Anger was dominant in her voice, but she was speaking with forced calmness. I could also detect a hint of relief.

'Yes, I mean, I am Percy Jackson, from the year 2010 **(I think)** speaking,' I said warily.

'Hey, Percy, could you put the phone on speaker, please?' Annabeth said, anger leaking through her forced-calmness.

'Sure!' I said, and put the phone on speaker.

'CHRISTOPHER JACKSON! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TAKE SO MANY PEOPLE 23 YEARS INTO THE PAST? DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN, FOR THE NEXT ONE MONTH, AND I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE LEGALLY AN ADULT! I –'

'MOM!' Christ shouted. 'Look, it wasn't my fault. Alex pushed Bianca onto me and we tumbled on the table in the living room and I felt something poking me in the back and we fell here.'

Sounding relatively calmer, Future Annabeth said, 'Okay, sorry Christ, I thought you were behaving like a troublemaker again. Thalia, I think you might want to talk to your son…' The last few words were spoken to another person on the other side.

Alex, poor fellow, started backing away, but his twin pulled him back and smirked at him. 'That's what you get for doing that.'

'ALEXANDER DI ANGELO! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT _TWO_ MONTHS! WHY DO YOU TAKE SUCH RISKS? NOW YOU ARE SUCK IN THE PAST UNTIL ZEUS MAKES ANOTHER TIME TURNER! _Why_ do you put your family in danger, Alex? Why?'

Future Thalia's voice became broken at the end of her tirade over the phone. Alex looked highly discomfited and ashamed at himself. 'I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to. I was just playing around. I didn't realize that this was going to happen. I'm sorry.'

I could hear sniffling on the other end, and Thalia's muffled voice came. 'It's okay, Alex, you didn't mean to. It's just, I'm so scared that something will happen to you…'

Future Thalia started crying and Thalia from my time looked shocked that she would actually cry.

'Son, how did you get there?' Future Nico's voice came.

'Well, Dad, it started like this…'

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the delay in the update, but I was out on vacation. So, as a sorry present, I have given an extra long chapter to you. The next chapter should be soon on it's way. I'm sorry again.**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


	4. How they Came and how they Told

**Here's the next chapter! I've put a little twist in this, and I hope you like it. This chapter is one of my faves (the last one was my favorite), so enjoy!**

_**Percy POV**_

'Well, Dad, it started like this: we were at the Big House, and…' Alex started off awkwardly. By this time, Malcolm had returned with all of the future kids and their parents. I jumped in, 'Who all is speaking?'

Future Me said, 'Well, Past Me, it's me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Reyna speaking.'

All those mentioned looked like they couldn't imagine anything weirder. I cracked a smile because, after all, I had talked to Annabeth and myself from the Future more than they had heard their future voice.

'Christ, why don't you explain what happened in the Future and when you arrived here to everyone in this room and on the other line?' I said. I could hear Annabeth on the phone say, 'I remember how you used to act that time, and still do, when we go to Camp. Christ hands you the reins happily…'

'Okay, well, Past Dad, it started when we were entering the Big House…'

_**Flashback from Christopher Jackson's POV**_

'_Hold up, Bianca!' I shouted to my girlfriend, who just looked back and stuck her tongue out at me._

'_You wait!' I said, running faster than ever. Bianca _still_ managed to get the door before me. I chased her in, but she stopped just as she entered the living room. I bumped into her, but as she fell, I grabbed her and we both _just _managed to stay upright. When we looked up, we saw the King of the Gods staring at us._

'_Grandfather!' Bianca gasped, looking slightly scared. The last time she met Zeus hadn't gone well._

'_Bianca,' Zeus smiled at her. He seemed slightly ashamed of what he had done the last time he had seen her, but being King, he of course wouldn't say sorry._

'_Great Uncle Zeus, what are you doing here?' I asked him. He turned to me and gave me a cold smile. 'Christopher Jackson. Well, I had to give something to Chiron here.'_

_I looked behind Zeus and saw Chiron standing there, his tail swishing. I turned back to Zeus, who looked at Bianca and said, 'Well, Granddaughter, I'm sorry for last time. Please convey my apologies to my daughter Thalia too. And Chiron…'_

_He turned to Chiron and said, 'I expect you to take good care of it.'_

_Chiron nodded gravely, and Zeus disappeared in a clap of thunder. Bianca and I looked at Chiron quizzically, and he just shook his head. We shrugged and turned to see Mom, Dad, Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico standing there. Bianca told her Mom what Zeus told her to say to her, while Mom started talking to Chiron._

'_Please take care of the kids, Chiron; we'll be back by three o'clock. They should stay here in Big House only, if possible. Bye kids!' The adults turned and walked away._

'_Chiron, what's that?' I asked, pointing to the thing in in his hand. He said, 'The thing Zeus gave me.'_

_Suddenly, a kid ran into the living room and panted, 'Chiron - trouble - at - Demeter - Cabin. Stolls - Junior - attacked. Looked - like - a - bomb.'_

_Chiron came into his element. He gently put down the thing on a table and trotted out. When he went, the Stoll brothers Theo and Cyrus ran into the living room. I raised my eyebrow at them, and they said, 'It was the perfect ruse. Why would we prank our Mom's cabin when there are better cabins to prank?'_

_I shrugged and went out on the porch. I saw the rest of us next-generation demigods coming uphill. I went inside again and saw Bianca telling the Stolls off. Alex ran into the room followed by the rest of the "Brood", as we call it._

'_Guys, our parents are gone! We can do some mischief!' he whisper-shouted._

'_No we aren't – Alex, what are you planning?' I said warily as Alex's eyes looked suddenly lethal. He jumped past me and went to Bianca, and pushed her onto me. We went crashing onto the table where Chiron had put the "instrument", and the world went spinning._

* * *

'_Who are you?' came a stern voice as I slipped back into consciousness. I groggily looked up and saw Chiron holding a bow with an arrow notched – which was pointed in my face._

'_Chiron, it's me, Christ. What are you – ' I started, but Chiron cut me off._

'_How do you know who I am? Who are you?' He said with renewed vigor._

'_I'm Christopher Jackson, grandson of Poseidon and Athena, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, aren't I?' I said, puzzled. Chiron looked shocked._

'_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are seventeen. Do not lie and tell me who you are.'_

Oh gods, no_, I calculated rapidly. _He said Annabeth_ Chase. _My parents are seventeen. _Are we really –_

'_- 23 years in the past?' I said weakly. Chiron looked thrown._

'_You're from the future?'_

_**End Flashback from Christopher Jackson's POV**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I was surprised. This was a scenario I had not imagined. Judging from the silence on the phone, neither had Future Us. Finally, Annabeth from our time spoke up.

'I guess this was a mistake, but Thalia – um, Future one, I mean, you spoke about a time turner. What's that about?'

'Ah,' came Future Annabeth's voice. 'Chiron spotted the time turner in shards around the table when we came. He told us that Mom had managed to convince Zeus to read the Harry Potter series.'

'How does that matter?' Annabeth asked, puzzled.

'When Zeus read the third book, the Prisoner of Azkaban, he obviously read about Hermione's time turner. He suddenly got this bizarre idea that as the King of Olympians, he ought to have the right to make one for himself.'

'Dear, _you've_ been reading too much Harry Potter. You have been slipping into British English lately,' came Future Me's voice.

'Yes, I'll work on that,' Future Annabeth answered. 'So, anyway, he created one, though it took him like six months to make it. He continued reading the series though; Chiron told us that Mom told him that Zeus would rant about how he would have handled Voldemort every time the Olympians met for a meeting. Back to the point, all of the Olympians decided that they would take a holiday off to India, because they "wanted to be somewhere they hadn't ruled".' I could almost hear the air quotes she made.

'They were leaving today. Zeus did not trust anybody with his precious time turner, but he decided that from the long list of people he could give it to, he'd prefer Chiron, because he didn't want the headache of taking care of the time turner when they were away on holiday. Chiron, after getting the time turner heard of the ruse, and kept it on the table there in the living room and went to resolve the problem. He was so wrapped up in taking care that everyone was safe that he forgot of the time turner. He trusted Christ and Bianca to not take risks by touching the time turner. He only realized what happened when we came back.'

'Oh,' Stacie said. 'But why did you call Andy's phone? Why not anybody else's?'

Before anyone could answer, my son, in a moment of cleverness, said, 'But how was Zeus able to make the time turner in the first place? He's the god of lightening and sky, not time, after all.'

'To answer the first question, Stacie, darling, don't you think we tried? Everyone's parents tried calling their kids' numbers, but most were not reachable. We tried to reach Andy last, and thankfully it worked, so we could work out when you came. I'm guessing that the Giant War is over?' Future Reyna said. Reyna from our time looked thrown at hearing her Future self's voice. Everyone just looked surprised that Reyna could actually call someone "darling". I expect it's the maternal instincts.

'Yes it is, Future Me,' Reyna said.

'Ah, good! We don't have to worry about them falling into danger while a war is going on,' Future Reyna said.

'And for the second question,' Future Thalia said. 'He's the son of Kronos, the lord of time. He used whatever little power he had over time, and took Hecate's help too. He managed to make a time turner using that. Gods know how long it will take him to make another one. His power over time is little and he will take three months at the very least to make a new time turner.'

Future Annabeth suddenly piped up in a business-like tone, 'That's all fine, but how are we going to get the kids back in our time? They need their education, but we need another time turner to get them back. Zeus has forbidden us from contacting the Olympians on their vacation, which lasts for another month. School starts in two weeks!'

'Um, Future Annabeth, what if I tell Mom to enroll them all in Goode?' I said hesitantly. She gasped and excitedly muttered something to Future Us. Then she said to us on the phone, 'Okay, you do that Percy, and tell Sally – tell her that I hope she can keep my children safe; and others' too, of course.'

I could hear the silent plea in her voice, the request to keep her children safe. I felt my heart clench, and said, 'Of course Annabeth, I will keep them safe. They are, after all, my future children too. I give you my word that I'll keep them – all of them – as safe as it is in my power to make them.'

'Thanks, Percy,' she smiled. I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. The line went dead.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know some (read: most) of you will wonder how Future Percy realized that he was talking to his past self so fast. Well, I thought that as Percy sounds older underwater and he can identify that, he could identify his younger self talking too. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, see you through the looking glass (if anyone can say where that comes from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you). Ciao!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


	5. One Set of Mortals Down, Many More to Go

**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. It has been a hectic holiday time for me. Be sure to read the AN at the bottom. It's important. In the meantime, enjoy reading!**

_**Percy POV**_

'Okay, people, show's over, out you go,' Grover chivied everyone (except the parents of the future kids and the kids themselves) out of the mess hall and I handed the mobile wordlessly to Andy. Annabeth asked a question to her, alarmed.

'Andy, why are you carrying a mobile? The monsters will detect it! What was I thinking when I gave you the phone?' Annabeth was getting hysterical. Andy just smiled and said, 'Mom, Hephaestus Cabin came up with these types of phones which demigods and their children can use without attracting unwanted attention from monsters.'

Annabeth relaxed slightly, but stiffened again and turned to me. 'We should ask her.'

I knew immediately what she meant. The others, however (including the future kids), were very confused as to what we were talking about. I looked at my kids and said, 'Tell _her_.'

The kids immediately understood. 'Granny!'

The others caught on. About time.

I rolled my eyes and asked Annabeth, 'Do you have a drachma?' She grinned at me and said, 'In my cabin. I'll get five, in case Sally faints or Paul does, the other will need time to recover.'

I nodded and smiled, and she ran off, her now-waist length hair bouncing around. I tuned to Cassie and asked, 'Why do you call Mom only "Granny" and not "Grandma Sally" or "Gran Sally?"'

Cassie gave a bright smile and said, 'Well, Daddy (I felt a balloon-type thing swell in my chest at those words), all three of us have called all our grandmothers "Granny". Mom thought that "Granny Sally" would sound a bit too weird, so she's "Granny", but Granny Alpana (Mom's step-mom) is that and there's Granny Athena. The grandfathers are Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon and Grandpa Frederick.'

I told Christ, 'Well, if you are the oldest, then you know her. And if you know her, you can try to figure out her reaction.'

My son nodded and said, 'If I know her properly, then she will act all sweet at the start of the call, and when you tell her who all the new people are, she's going to go ghostly pale. Then Grandpa Paul enters and catches her when she faints. He rushes to get water and sprinkles her. Then we tell him, and he goes pale, but does not faint. Then Granny demands that all of us (basically, Dad, Mom, and we three) come over to visit at once, and Dad, you being the Momma's Boy (snickers ensue from the crowd), will agree, and me, being the Momma's Boy (snickers increase), follow whatever instruction she gives me.'

I smiled and said, 'Well, at least you've got Mom in a nutshell.'

As it turned out, the call went almost exactly how Christ said it would go.

Annabeth returned with the drachmas, and I made some mist (it's a long process, I'll tell you later). Tossing one drachma in the mist, I said, 'O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Sally Jackson.' **(AN – Next chapter is dedicated to you if you can tell me which book and what chapter this phrase comes in)**

Through the mist, I saw a glimpse of Fleecy, who smiled and winked at me, before Mom came on screen.

Her back was to us, and she was cooking in the kitchen. She moved to another pan, and I saw pasta on the stove. Mmm, I love Mom's pasta. She moved back to the pasta, and I saw a tray of her blue chocolate chip cookies. I love her cookies even more than her pasta. Mom added some blue food coloring to the pasta and I smiled.

Annabeth had told me that Mom had stopped making blue food while I was gone. Mom used to concentrate on cooking, or out of reflex she used to add blue coloring. Then she used to burst into tears when she brought the food to the table. She had stopped making cookies altogether. Her concentration proved to be a blessing; when I came back home, her food tasted much better. Annabeth and Mom claimed that it was because I haven't eaten her food for almost a year, but I like to disagree.

Anyway, I called out 'Mom!' once she'd switched off the stove and put the cookies in the oven, because when she'd hear me, she'd jump hard.

Needless to say, Mom did just that. She whipped around, and her face broke out in a large smile seeing my face.

'Percy! How are you, baby?' she cried. My friends and future kids (except my own) started sniggering. I threw them a dirty look and a glare, which made them shut up. I turned back to the IM and said, 'So, Mom, um, I have to tell you something _really_ important, and –'

'Percy, I have not seen you so happy and twinkly since before you vanished,' Mom interrupted, looking suspicious. 'What happened to make you so happy?'

'Um…' I grabbed at Christ and beckoned Annabeth to do the same to our daughters. We pulled them into the screen with us and I said, '_They_ happened.'

Mom gasped, taking the three in, and went white. Stuttering, she said, 'A-and, w-who-who ex-_exactly_, are y-you?'

'Hi, Granny,' Andy said hesitantly, waving to Mom. Mom reached such a colour that made her previous white look colorful.

'Uh, yes, Mom,' I said slowly as she took in the situation. 'These three are mine and Annabeth's future kids who somehow ended up in the past.'

Mom surveyed the five of us, then fell into a dead faint.

**(AN – I felt so tempted to leave a cliffy here, but 1, the chapter was two short, and secondly, I have too big a heart to let you suffer)**

/

'That went well,' Christ breathed as I cut off the message. After Mom fainted, Paul entered and tried to shake her awake. I frantically gestured to the kids to move out of range of the message, and they did so, leaving Annabeth and I to talk to Paul. After Mom awoke, we brought our three kids back in the frame and introduced them to Paul.

Needless to say, Paul needed to be shaken awake by Mom, who still looked like she couldn't believe her ears.

We brought all the future kids in the frame one-by-one, and introduced them to Mom. Towards the end of the call, Mom told me, 'Percy, I have been very happy to see all the future kids, but I would like, no, love it, if you could come here with Annabeth and my grandbabies.' She looked so ecstatic that I couldn't help it. I nodded and said, 'Yes Mom, we'll come over tomorrow.'

Mom beamed at me and we all bid her goodbye, and I cut the line off.

/

I rang the doorbell.

'Percy! Oh, my baby!' Mom shrieked, opening the door and engulfing me in a tight hug. Behind me, Annabeth, Andy and Cassie started giggling (I didn't know Annabeth giggled) while Christ gave me sympathetic looks. As he later told me, apparently Annabeth acts like that, even when his friends come over and reduces him to deep embarrassment, in turn of which he does not talk to Annabeth for a week, and only does when she promises not to do it again. This lasts for three weeks, and then the cycle starts again. I felt for him, and most probably I did in the future too.

Anyway, Mom let go of me and said to all of us, 'Well, come on in, kids! Oh, I'm _so_ excited!"

She shooed us in the house and made us sit down in the living room. Our living room had a couch, two armchairs, a loveseat and a small coffee table. Annabeth and I took the loveseat and the kids took the couch. Christ sat to Andy's left and Cassie to her right.

Mom entered holding a big plate of cookies. She smiled at the kids. 'I hope you like my cookies.'

The three nodded furiously and took two the moment the plate sat on the table. Annabeth and I were less eager and only took one, even though I wanted to take two, but then Mom would scold me and everyone would laugh.

Mom took her favorite armchair and said, 'Coffee's coming in two minutes, and Paul's out; he'll be back in two hours or so.'

Andy and Cassie looked around and talked for two minutes while the coffee came, mystifying the rest of us. Andy turned and said to Christ, going no trouble to lower her voice, 'Granny's old house is so much smaller than her new one.'

Mom looked at her in surprise, holding a tray of cups of blue chocolate coffee **(AN – It exists – you can check)**. 'You mean to say that Paul and I shift to a new home?'

'Oh, yes, Granny,' Cassie nodded. 'When Mom first opened her firm –'

'I'm and architect?' Annabeth asked excitedly. Christ nodded and said, 'Yeah, and Dad's a marine biologist, most famous one available too. So we're quite rich. Continue, Cassie.'

'Yeah, so, anyway,' Cassie said. 'When Mom first opened her firm (which, by the way, is one of the most famous in the world), she had decided to start small. She made these two buildings when we (she indicated Andy and herself) were five. They were tall, though, but not much. Fifteen floors. Above those floors was one penthouse. The penthouse had a terrace above and huge balcony, the size of the one on all flats. Each flat took up one floor. As the head architect, she had made changes in the original plan by adding the penthouses. One she gave to Grandpa Frederick and Granny Alpana, the second to you, Granny, and Grandpa Paul. You and Granny Alpana have transformed the terraces into rooftop gardens. Granny, you had given a small sprig of moonlace to Granny Alpana, and it holds a special place in both the gardens. Awesome, isn't it?'

Annabeth nodded, eyes out of focus, probably thinking on how to design the buildings, when I asked Cassie, 'But where do we stay then?'

Andy smiled brightly and answered for her twin. 'You always said how you wanted to stay in a house with a yard and everything. Before Mom designed our house, we used to stay in a penthouse nearby too. Mom designed eight huge houses like that, side-by-side, in Long Island. After Aunt Reyna and Uncle Jason's term of praetorship, they shifted in with their spouses in the houses. Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank simply wanted to be near their friends. Mom, obviously, was bias and made our house _slightly_ bigger. The others don't mind, anyway. They all are super successful in their own fields, but Mom and Dad are definitely the most famous and most rich. Cool, eh?'

Annabeth nodded dreamily. I was sure that when we returned to Camp, she would call Christ and demand him to help her design the houses.

We all chatted for quite some time, and Paul arrived an hour before Mom said he would. He explained that he wanted to meet his future grand step-children, so he left for home early. Mom went and made a cup of blue chocolate coffee for him too, and he took the other armchair, eating his way through a fresh batch of cookies and listening to different anecdotes from his step-grandkids. Annabeth is quite proud of the fact that I'm trying to improve my vocabulary.

We sat for another hour, having five cups of chocolate coffee each (except Paul, who had only two and a half; he refused to drink the other half) and eating through about ten batches of cookies; three fresh, the rest at most two days old.

At last, belly full, 'I stood up and said, 'Well, Mom, we all should go. I know you want us to stay longer, but Chiron would get worried about us not reaching.'

'Okay,' Mom sighed, defeated. 'But at least let me pack some snacks for you.'

The "snacks" consisted of sixteen large thermoses of blue chocolate coffee, sixteen boxes full of blue cookies, thirty two packets of wafers and thirty two cokes.

'Mom,' I stared at the small (read: _large_) bag of the snacks she handed to me. 'I doubt that I can take that much.'

'Oh, nonsense,' she said, waving me off. 'Annabeth, I need to borrow a drachma, I'll tell Chiron about the snacks. I'm sure he'll allow you all to bunk in Poseidon cabin. I'm sure Poseidon won't mind either.'

I sighed, knowing that it was futile to argue, and so we all lugged ourselves downstairs and got into my new car: a sea-green and blue Maserati Spyder. The gods had decided to grant us gifts yet again after the second war. I, unfortunately, was yet another leader of the war, but instead of offering us immortality, decided to give us whatever gifts we wanted instead. I chose better elevator songs and a new Maserati Spyder.

You might be wondering how we'd fit five people in the car when it was only meant for two. Well, the gods decided that I'd get extra special features added. I could elongate the car to as much as I wanted. The gods promised that the most it could go was across USA. To the mortals, however, it would look like a fleet of blue and green Maserati Spyders was going on the street. I love the Mist.

I sat on the driver's seat and Annabeth took the passenger's. I pressed a button and typed _2_, and voila! I have a five seater Maserati Spyder in front of me. Cassie, Andy and Cassie seated themselves. As far as I gathered, I had the same car in the future too. This car would update itself _all the time_. Freakin' awesome? I definitely thought so.

Christ sat behind me and Cassie behind Annabeth, and Andy sat in the middle. I was about to play the radio, when Cassie pulled out her iPhone and told me, 'Here, plug this in.'

I took the cable and plugged it in. Before my eyes, the AUX socket molded itself to fit the cable. My car's so awesome! I thank you, gods.

A song which I recognized to be Taylor Swift's (I recognized the voice, I don't hear a future person, especially a girl, sing all the time) started blaring through the speakers. The car was sound and sight proofed from inside. Nobody from outside could see or hear anything inside, but we could listen and see what was going on outside.

'Christ leaned forward and told Annabeth and I over Andy and Cassie's in-sync voices blaring behind, 'Just so you know, this song is called _Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_ and it's by Taylor Swift too.'

I told a puzzled and frustrated Annabeth, 'I'll tell you later.'

Christ continued, 'They think this song refers to their relationships with their respective boyfriends.'

I could hear an underlying current of anger in his voice, and I felt it flare inside me too. Annabeth calmed us both down by patting our shoulders.

Once Christ settled down behind, yowling off-key along the song while the twins threw him dirty glares, I turned and whispered to Annabeth, 'One set of parents down, about eight and a sister to go.'

**Phew, that was long and was written in a span of about three hours. I just kept on penning down my thoughts (as quoted by my dad) and didn't realize how long it was. Anyway, on a darker note, I have a question/request for you guys. I have way too much on my hands, so I can't write all my stories at the same time. I have decided to put a poll on my profile, and whoever wants to vote can do so. Basically, which story I should work on first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth. There's this one, one in which the gods and some demigods study in High School (High School with a Twist), a rewrite of a story called 'Mark of Athena Goes Haywire', a rewrite of my 'Characters read the Series' of Percy Jackson, my House of Hades, and another one in which Harry Potter's parents come back to life. Vote soon, because I will put up one update on all stories except for the rewrite and the Harry Potter one; I'm going to wait to start a new story. This is the last update for this story until the results come out. I might update all my stories by one chapter during the month. The poll remains open after a chapter in all my stories.**

**PS – I have another Harry Potter Idea in my head, in which a young muggle HP fan gets her Hogwarts letter and is going to go to Hogwarts. I'm adding that on the poll too.**

**Stella**


	6. A Shock and A Realization

**My lovely friends! I am so sorry for not updating, but now I'm in 8th grade, and school's driving me **_**mad**_** with the amount of homework I'm being subjected to. Add the fact exams are going on, and the computer decided to go completely haywire, yeah, it's been crazy. But I **_**promise **_**you, you'll get your updates **_**at least**_** once in two weeks. Wizard's honor ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest creation! And just so you know, the POVs are now going to switch between whosoever's mortal parents are being told, before reverting to Percy's for the immortal ones.**

**Last thing, I have decided to switch around with the kids' ages. It will be up on the first chapter. I'll edit the one they'll introduce themselves too.**

_**Piper POV**_

_Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!_

I can hardly believe it. I have two kids, and they are with Jason. Oh. My. Gods. I'm the happiest girl on the planet right at this moment.

When Percy, Annabeth, Christ, Andy and Cassie returned, the parents' held a meeting to discuss some stuff, mainly how do we tell our parents.

It was decided that Annabeth would go after me, and I'll be first (she wanted to see how mine went). Reyna would then tell her sister, and Travis and Katie would follow. Clarisse would go last.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of the fountain in Percy's cabin. Everyone (as in the future kids and their parents) was there, egging me on, encouraging me with things like, 'You can do it, Piper!' and, 'It won't be too hard!'

Can you shut up for a moment, people? I don't want your encouragement. I'll call up Dad when I'm ready to do it.

'Cut it out! I'll do it when I'll be able to!' I shouted at them, finally losing my cool. They all shut up, and I turned to nervously finger the drachma in my hands and stared into the rainbow.

I really don't know what to tell Dad. If he freaked when I started reading _Twilight_ (eek! _Breaking Dawn Part 1_ comes out this year!), then when I started dating Jason, and the time I told him the biggest secret of my life, I don't want to think of what his reaction will be when he comes to know that I have a couple of kids in the future.

I had told him of the Greek gods' existence, Mom being Aphrodite, and Jason being Zeus' son.

Dad looked shocked (actually, that's a mild word; he looked like I'd punched him on the face) at that, but that was before I told him Mellie was an _aura_ and Coach Hedge was a satyr. Then, I'm afraid, he had to take an aspirin, as he fainted and hit his head on the coffee table, which produced a _major_ headache. He spent the rest of the day skirting around the two, but then got over it soon enough.

I took a deep breath, figuring I wouldn't gain any more courage by stalling, and threw the coin in the rainbow.

'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Tristan McLean, Mellie the _aura_ and Coach Gleeson Hedge.'

I started clutching my arms the moment I threw in the coin. I was hoping that Dad and Mellie and Coach would be together and alone. Thankfully, the _litae_ seemed to grant my prayer, and I came upon a scene in the mist.

'… I visit Pipes?' Dad was saying. My heart stopped; Dad wanted to see me?

'Dad,' I called out in a weak-ish voice. His chair turned around and he gave me a huge smile. 'Pipes!'

'Hey Dad,' I told him. 'I wanted to tell you something.'

I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, before…

'I'm pregnant,' I blurted out. Immediately, I was surrounded by a commotion. Jason fainted right onto Percy's bed, and Dad, Mellie and Coach had a hard time not following (though how Mellie can faint, I don't know). All my friends were frozen to the last thing they'd done. My nieces and nephews were looking at me openmouthed, and Penny's eyes were as wide as they could be. Aeneas was muttering in a strangled voice, 'But I can't be born _now_!'

Dad had now reduced himself into incoherent splutters, 'What – but – how – who – you – _what_?'

All this while, I was trying to figure out _what_, in the name of the gods, had just come out of my mouth.

'Um… in the _future_, yeah,' I said, feeling uncomfortable. No one quieted down. I ran out of patience after a few more tries and shouted, 'Everyone, _quiet down_!'

Everyone's mouths snapped close and Jason came around after two minutes (courtesy of Percy Jackson and his water yielding powers), and I took a deep breath to continue. I grabbed Aeneas and Penny by their arms and pushed them in front of the IM. Dad, Mellie and Coach went wide-eyed looking at the two as I went and grabbed Jason's hand and took him in front of the IM.

'Yeah, um, I don't know why I said I was _pregnant_,' Dad, Jason and Aeneas all winced at that while Coach and Mellie looked awkward, 'Because I'm not. I wanted to tell you, Dad, that your future grandkids decided to visit early. This,' I took Penny's hand and shook it in the air, 'Is Penelope Grace, Penny for short, and her older brother, Aeneas.' I repeated the motion with Aeneas.

Dad, who had heaved a great sigh of relief when I said I wasn't pregnant, choked. Mellie and Coach looked at each other pale-faced. Jason looked deeply thankful that I wasn't _actually_ pregnant, considering we hadn't, well, you know, have _that_.

'You mean to say that you – and _him_!?' Dad pointed first at me, then Jason, turning redder.

'Married with two kids – in the future,' I nodded my consent. Dad heaved a large sigh, his face blood-red.

'Right. I'm killing this boyfriend of yours,' Dad said, steam almost pouring out of his ears.

'What?!' I nearly shouted. 'Dad! This happens – um – four years into the future?' I looked at Aeneas for assistance.

'Seven, Mom,' Aeneas told me. I gestured to him while looking at Dad, as if to say, _See_?

'_Twenty three_! You were _twenty three_ when you had him?'

'Um, yes?' I wasn't really sure as to how I should react.

'That's it! I've had enough! Dating at sixteen is bad enough, but having your first child at twenty three? That is unacceptable! I refuse to be a grandpa in seven years' time!' Dad was getting hysterical.

'Dad!' I shouted, losing my patience. 'I'm going to be old enough, alright? You are overreacting _big time_.'

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, looking mutinous. That didn't stop him from throwing a look of deep loathing to Jason, though.

'_Daddy_,' I said sternly. He deflated when I called him that. I hadn't called him _Daddy_ for _years_. 'Be nice.'

'Yes, Pipes,' he said with a sigh. I smiled with relief. 'But I don't like it,' he added.

'I know you don't Daddy,' I smiled.

Dad closed his eyes with a pained look on his face.

'I just wish you didn't grow up so fast, Pipes,' he said sadness etched on every pore of his face.

'It's tough to see you go from being six to sixteen, and not needing my help with things anymore,' he continued. I blinked back tears, melancholy flooding through me.

He thought he was losing me as I was going to Jason.

I realized how much pain he went through when he saw me fight monsters. He almost died along with me. The only difference was that I would die due to weapons and claws, while he would die from worry.

I realized that since I told him of my world, he feared that someone would come to call, and that his fears would turn into reality, that I died.

I realized that he loved me even though he couldn't spend time with me. I realized that he lived for me.

I realized that I was his reason for living. Without me, he'd be nothing. He'd die.

'I love you, Daddy,' I whispered reaching out to the IM.

'Love you too, Pipes,' he said, a sad smile on his face.

With that, the rainbow evaporated.

**Just so you know, **_**litae**_** are goddesses or spirits of prayer.**

**Okay… the last part was way deeper than I'd imagined, but **_**okay**_**.**

**Guys, this is the last chapter in which I'm going to be saying that there's a poll. The moment I put up the next chapter for **_**Gods and Demigods Read The Lightening Thief – Rewrite**_**, the poll will be down. So vote, vote, vote!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


End file.
